1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a disc device and a disc separation method for separating discs, such as disc-shaped information storage media such as CDs (Compact Discs) and DVDs (Digital Versatile Disks), one by one from a plurality of discs that are stacked together, and for supplying the discs to a plurality of disc drives, respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as this type of disc device, a device disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-13639 is known, for example.
The disc device of Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-13639 includes a carrier which holds a plurality of discs in a stacked state, which separates one disc from the retained plurality of discs at a position above a tray that is ejected from an arbitrary disc drive, and which places the separated disk on the tray.
The carrier includes a first support claw for supporting a plurality of discs by coming into contact with a bottom disc of the plurality of discs, and a second support claw which is provided above the first support claw by a thickness of substantially one disc and which is capable of moving back and forth in a gap between the plurality of discs.
According to the disc device of Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-13639, the second support claw is moved forward into a gap between a bottom disc and a disc that is adjacent to the bottom disc, in a state where the first support claw is in contact with the bottom disc and is supporting a plurality of discs. Discs above the bottom disc may thereby be supported by the second support claw. In this state, the first support claw is moved away from the bottom disc. Accordingly, the bottom disc is no longer supported and falls automatically. On the other hand, discs above the bottom disc are supported by the second support claw. The disc device of the Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-13639 is configured to separate one disc from a plurality of discs in the above manner.